Devil Baby
by Pieces of Red
Summary: Hasayaka and Ninja visit Mafuyu's house. Future fic, please enjoy MafuyuxTakaomi's pairing. T to be safe but there's nothing explicit really.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Oresama Teacher... nope...

.

**Summary:** Hasayaka and Ninja come to visit Mafuyu's house…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ORESAMA TEACHER**

.

**One-shot**

**Devil Baby**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Go Hitoshi." Saeki Takaomi whispered to his ten months old son as his little fist made contact with the delivery man's nose who looked a little too long at his mother while she was paying for the sushi she had ordered.

_**'He's aiming to kill!' **_Hasayaka and Ninja yelled in their minds as baby Hitoshi gave a very nasty hook to the delivery man when Mafuyu turned away.

A gush of blood came out from the man's nose as he held his face glaring at the baby who glared back.

"Babu!" He said, pointing his tiny chubby forefinger to the man who ran away in fear after looking into the murderous glare the evil baby' father gave him.

"So, how are you doing?" Takaomi said, turning back to the two younger men in front of him with a scary smile, two dark shadows that looked like big snakes dancing behind him and his son.

"Err we're good we're good hehe..." Hasayaka said, laughing awkwardly.

"Ye-yes, all good." Ninja said, feeling his knees shake.

"That's great!" Mafuyu said as she came back from the kitchen said while placing a cup of tea in front of each of them, putting down a plate with cookies and pastries the two bought on their way. "I'm glad you could come today." She added smiling brightly at them without noticing her husband and son murderous auras.

The baby was glaring at them intensely. What were those strangers doing in _**his**_ house talking to _**his **_mother?

"T-thank you Mafuyu-san..." Ninja said, looking at his friend and former classmate, shivering at a particularly hot glare he received from Takaomi as Mafuyu had smiled at him.

"Haha yeah, it's great..." Hasayaka said, rubbing his neck to stop his hairs from standing up at the cold shiver that ran down his spine.

He swore the baby just made a gesture that mimicked a throat being sliced open while looking at him straight in the eyes. Mafuyu was totally obvious and disappeared in the kitchen to prepare the plates to eat the sushi, sashimi and hot white rice.

She then called everyone to the table and they ate in peace. Well, apparent peace because Mafuyu wasn't realizing what was really happening right in front of her. She was feeding Hitoshi with carrot puree and was smiling and talking to her guests at the same time. But since she was concentrating on them, she was still obvious to her husband and son glares and rude gestures directed at the two other men.

Hasayaka and Ninja couldn't really eat, chocking on their food every now and then following some really frightening gestures and threatening words being mouthed. They tried to send SOS signals to Mafuyu who at the same moment turned back to her son to kiss his spiky black hair, his expression morphing instantly into one of happiness and innocence.

'_**That two faced devil spawn!'**_ They both thought with blue faces before looking at Mafuyu again to ask her help.

The young mother looked back at them and smiled brightly.

"I'm really happy right now." She said. "You could meet my little treasure." She added looking down at her son who looked down shyly with his chubby cheeks blushing.

'_**Mafuyu-sama!'**_ Hasayaka and Ninja thought with burning respect.

Takaomi looked proudly at his son, he was as found of his mother as himself was and equally possessive and loving. He was glad because the little rascal could replace him as Mafuyu's guardian when himself couldn't be there to protect her from unwanted attention. Not that his wife/former student/Yankee couldn't defend herself, but she was totally unable to recognize wolves. He glared hotly at his two former students as they talked and laughed with _**his **_wife. They caught his eyes and saw death in them.

"We-well we'll be on our way…" Hasayaka said shakily as he stood up, trying to block the images he saw in his former teacher dark eyes.

"Yeah, we really took too much time ri-ight?" Ninja said, standing up too, his face white.

"Oh not already…" Mafuyu pouted, standing after them. "It's not been one hour yet…"

"Oh… i-if you want we could-OUCH!" Ninja shouted and held his forehead as a hard object made contact with it.

The baby had just thrown his empty plate at him. Mafuyu turned to him and gave her son a very dark look. The little boy cowered in fear.

"That was very bad of you Hitoshi, I'm really angry at you." She said with a stern voice. "I don't want you to mistreat my friends do you hear me?"

"Bahabubuda…" The baby mumbled, looking down in shame.

"That's right little man, you went too far." Mafuyu scolded with her hands on her hips. "If you do that again, no cuddling for one day." She added.

"BABU?!" The baby looked up in alarm, tears filling his big black eyes at the thought. How could he live without a cuddle for a whole day?!

"Tche, you got caught…" Takaomi said, looking at his son disapprovingly. "You should have been faster." He added.

Mafuyu turned to him abruptly.

"What the hell are you teaching him?!" She shouted to her husband under the scared stares of Hasayaka and Ninja.

"Nothing, his mother should be more aware of herself." Takaomi said in a monotone voice while scratching his ear.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"We'll be going now…" Hasayaka said, trying to sound as discreet as possible while moving against the wall to reach the front door.

"No! You two aren't leaving yet!" Mafuyu told them as she glared at her husband. "Well Takaomi? I'm waiting."

"I said you should be more aware of yourself and not flirt with any man that comes to our door." Takaomi said, towering her with his tall and imposing body, his black eyes glaring at his little wife.

"Flirt?" She shouted angrily. "WHAT FLIRT?!"

"What flirt? Are you kidding me Mafuyu? You were flirting with the delivery man and with them too!" He shouted the last part pointing at Hasayaka and Ninja.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Mafuyu shouted back, pointing at them. "They are my friends and I'm not flirting with them we're having a friendly conversation! And I wasn't flirting with the delivery man either, I was paying him!"

"Well he might have had the wrong idea because he wouldn't go away!"

"Maybe he wanted to talk about something!" Mafuyu shouted at her husband.

"Well not with you!" Takaomi shouted back.

"We really should…" Ninja started.

"SHUT UP!" Both wife and husband shouted at them.

They turned back to each other and had a glare contest for several minutes before Mafuyu talked again.

"You will let me talk to Hasayaka-kun and Ninja-kun when I want to, and as long as I want to. And if you dare interrupt us again or teach Hitoshi bad behavior, I won't make love with you for two days." She said in an angry voice, watching her husband eyes widen in shock.

Hasayaka and Ninja blushed furiously trying to find a little hole to hide into.

"Two days?" He breathed out. "NO WAY!" He shouted at her.

"Then you and Hitoshi are going to take a little walk outside to cool down a little." She said, looking at him coolly.

"Mafu-"

"Three..." She said with an icy glare.

Takaomi gritted his teeth and took Hitoshi in his arms, leaving out the door but not before shooting daggers at the two other men. Mafuyu sighed and walked back to her seat. Hasayaka hesitantly sat down, followed by Ninja. There was a loud bang as Mafuyu head made contact with the wooden table they were eating on.

Her two friends stood in alarm but stopped when she lifted her face to them, a big red mark on her forehead and hot tears falling down her cheeks.

"Two days…" She said. "There's no way I can hold back for two days." She started wailing loudly and the two men started to make wild signs in fear.

"No no no!" They shouted before the door slammed open.

Their heads snapped to the front door opening and started to sweat heavily. Takaomi and Hitoshi were cracking their knuckles.

"Be ready." Takaomi deep angry voice said.

"Babu." The baby said, his chubby fingers not cracking but his black eyes promising a painful death.

The two men fainted.

"Takaomi…" Mafuyu cried and ran to him, throwing herself into his strong arms.

"There there…" Takaomi said, patting her head.

"Baba." Hitoshi said while patting his mother shoulder.

"I'm sorryyy you two are so nice…" Mafuyu cried, blowing he nose loudly into her husband shirt.

"Why you?!" Takaomi shouted.

"Hehe pay back." Mafuyu said, smiling brightly at her husband who looked at her face in shock.

Her tears had totally disappeared and she had a very naughty expression.

"Oh poor Hasayaka-kun and Ninja-kun…" She said, kneeling down to put a pillow from the couch under their heads. "Until they wake up, shall we put Hitoshi to sleep and go to our room?" She asked her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hitoshi…" Takaomi started, looking at his son with intense black eyes. "Be an angel and go to sleep, daddy needs to be alone with mommy for some time…"

Hitoshi eyes dropped and his little head fell back on his father's shoulder.

"Good boy." Takaomi murmured and placed a gentle kiss on his son's head. He had trained him very well, like he did his mother back in her younger days.

He held him with one hand and wrapped his free arm around Mafuyu's waist, lifting her off the ground and walking to their baby's room. He put the sleeping baby into his bed and went out with his wife who had already wrapped her legs around his strong waist and buried her hands in his black hair. They entered their room and closed the door behind them.

"Are they gone?..." Ninja asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Hasayaka said.

"Okay."

A second later, two men were running like mad down the street screaming in fear.

.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
